Persistent stimulation of striatal dopamine receptors increase the calmodulin content in the supernatant fraction and decreases it in the membrane fraction. This translation of calmodulin appears to be rate-limiting in protein kinase. Therefore, this protein can be viewed as an important component involved in determining dopamine receptor sub- and supersensitivity.